Practice Makes Perfect
by Rinnie10
Summary: George has been acting odd; Fred tries to help him. So why are they practicing kissing? Warnings for Slash and Twincest


**Disclaimer:** Potter & co. belong to Ms. Rowling. I am merely borrowing the twins for my own amusement.

**Warning:** Kissing between boys, Slight Twincest, Kissing during Detention

**Rating:** T – For safety.

**Summary:** The twins know each other better than anyone. When Fred sees there is something wrong with George, he steps up to help his twin. So, why are they practicing kissing?

**One Shot Word Count:** 883

**Practice Makes Prefect**

George had been down in the dumps lately and Fred, his own twin, has been given the cold shoulder. No one knew why the red head was depressed; normally he'd be playing pranks and mocking Percy. But today was different and Fred wanted to get to the bottom of it. At school it was the same, he would give everyone the cold shoulder including Fred. His friends became concerned too.

"What's wrong with George?" Arabeth Malfoy pressed one morning with more concern than she thought she felt. This was replied by the shake of a head. "Come on, Fred, you know him better than anyone. Just go ask him, I'm sure he'll talk to you." The blonde then paused as she felt a glare penetrate her very being. She looked over her shoulder to see Snape. "Sorry, Professor, was I talking too much?" Arabeth groaned as she was given a detention and Fred chuckled in amusement also earning him a detention. She accused him of doing it on purpose but the latter denied it.

That evening Fred went to check on George. His twin had refused to join them at dinner so Fred decided to slip out to go join him. He found him laying on his bed. The older of the two smiled and sat down next to him. The other jerked and looked up at the culprit.

"What d'you want?" his tone was sulky which added to Fred's concern. Absentmindedly Fred ran a hand through his twin's locks.

"Something's been bothering you," he tried but received no answer. "You can tell me mate, I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine," George suddenly sat up right causing Fred to jerk away his hand. "There's... someone I like. A girl..." He watched his brother's expression. "It isn't funny." George looked away from his twin as he felt his cheeks heat up. "It's Arabeth..."

Fred's expression flipped into a frown, "You like Arabeth?" He wanted to laugh so hard but George sounded fairly seriously.

"I believe she's experienced," he fisted the sheets on his bed and licked his lips. "I don't know how to kiss anyone."

"Perhaps I could show you?" Fred offered trying to smile and not to laugh at the same time. "Practice makes prefect after all."

"Does it?" George hesitated before looking at Fred who nodded. "Okay," he turned so he was leaning on his knees. "What do we have to do?" he watched as his twin did the same.

"Well, you tilt your head to the side. Like that; good." Fred then lent forward, "Then do what comes naturally." With that said he closed the distance and locked lips with his twin. There was no sparks when they both kissed each other. Arms wrapped Fred's waist as a tongue licked at George's lips. This caused him to gasp and a tongue slid through the open mouth like a probing snake. Tongues danced for dominance but Fred won easily. Suddenly the contact was lost as Fred pulled away, panting from the brief kiss. He looked at George wearily.

"Are you sure you never kissed before because that was incredible," he matched his reflection's smirk before sliding off the bed. "Arabeth's gunna love having a boyfriend like you." He paused at the dorm entrance, "For the record, she likes you too." Fred then left the room to go and find Angelina. This left George sitting on his bed stunned. Arabeth liked him too?

It took a week for George to actually pluck up some courage and ask Arabeth to be his girlfriend. He would have to thank Snape one day which was strange. The red head decided to add the wrong ingredients into his and the blonde's potion causing it to explode. He got in trouble for doing so and Arabeth was cursing so much that Snape reluctantly gave her a detention.

It surprised George when she started to scrub the cauldrons without so much as a fuss. There again, Arabeth was always the rough type especially when it came to her friends. She didn't care that she was fighting against her house mates as she didn't have any friends in Slytherin. But she only got on with Malfoy because of their blood. The blonde looked at George and smiled, flashing her perfectly white teeth to show that she was actually enjoying the hard labor.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked just to loosen the silence that swept over them. He was lucky that Snape was else where. Arabeth stopped her scrubbing and stared at him in confused prompting George to repeat his question. "Would you like to be my girl..."

"I heard you the first time," she cut through dropping the sponge into the dirty cauldron. She then shrugged before smirking, "What took you so long? Sure, I'll be your girlfriend." Arabeth wrapped her arms around his waist. Damn her shortness but at that moment he didn't care. Their lips met and sparks flews in a number of directions.

"Ahem," a cold silky voice cut through their 'moment'. "I suggest continuing to scrub the cauldrons or it seems that you want another detention." Both broke apart, red in the face and clumsy went back to scrubbing. George would have to thank Snape one day but maybe not today.

Fin.

**Practice Makes Prefect End Notes:** I have to say that this went longer than expected. I hope this had humor as well as romance somewhere along the way. As I'm not desperate, only review if you feel like it. I may even write a sequel to this so watch out fellow FF'ers.

Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10


End file.
